


My Lungs Will Fill and Then Deflate

by JagkBaraboner



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Happy Ending, Lung Cancer, M/M, Nurse Josh, Patient Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkBaraboner/pseuds/JagkBaraboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is put in the hospital after his lung cancer becomes a big issue. He hates it there, but one nurse makes it tolerable, and that nurse just so happens to be Josh. </p><p>(Still Bad at Summaries)<br/>But I made this from a text post my friend showed me about someone in the hospital explaining how they told their Nurse to fight them, and the story of what happened. But its a happy fic. No death. Death is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lungs Will Fill and Then Deflate

So cancer sucks. Like really badly.

Hi. I’m Tyler Joseph, I’m 19 years old, and I have stage IIB non-small cell lung cancer.

It hasn’t been all that bad, but recently the cancer has been spreading. My tumor is now as big as six centimeters. And, I just recently learned, it is starting to spread to my lymph nodes.

I’m in the hospital now because of it, attached to hundreds of machines and being force fed medication after medication. Breathing is rather hard for me lately as well. It really sucks.

What triggered this sudden hospital visit was a searing pain in my chest. I didn’t tell my mom for the first few days, but after awhile it became unbearable. I also could breath only half as well as I was used to, so I was kinda worried about that.

But apparently I have an inflamed carina in my lung, that is getting ready to collapse in on itself. I personally think that’s kinda lame. Like, come on lung, be tough, its just a little inflammation.

The only way I’m getting through this right now is by joking. Mom doesn’t approve of this much, but I can’t do much else.

The first few days were really uneventful. I really have just been laying in bed, a nasal cannula forcing oxygen in my body, medications galore, and nonstop visits from every doctor I can think of. Well, maybe not that many doctors, but it seems like it when you are stuck in bed for 48 and up hours.

The only doctor, well really more nurse, I was ever interested in was one. His name was Nurse Dun, which made me giggle at first. But, he told me I could call him Josh. We really hit it off the first moment I met him, at least I think we did.

He comes in a few times a day to listen to my lungs and to give me some more drugs.

I wish he would stay longer.

But he should be coming in today sometime soon, and I’m really looking forward to it. I’ve seriously been laying in my bed under a mountain of pillows for the last 3 or so hours.

I hear a knock on my door, and then it is slid open carefully. I peek out of a hole to see if I could spot who came in, hoping that it was Josh rather than my mom.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my mom to pieces, but she can be a little much, especially right now. She's always so on edge and worried, no matter how much I convince her.

To my excitement it was Josh, his head down looking at a clipboard gripped in his hands. I curl up more, causing the pillows to shuffle and for Josh to look up. I see a small smirk raise on his lips, his eyes crinkling in the way that I have come to love in these last few days.

“Good Morning, Tyler. How’re you doing today?” Josh comes to the edge of the bed, setting the clipboard down and leaning against the frame. I let out a small giggle, bringing my hands up to my face.

“Afternoon, Jishwa. I am doing just fabulous, this cannula is still shoving oxygen into my body and my meds are still doing what ever they are supposed to be. Oh, and my lungs are still shitty.” My voice comes out muffled against the pillows, causing Josh to let out a small laugh.

“Well, would you allow me to take your vitals, and pump your body with more oxygen and meds?” Josh tilts his head gently, raising one eyebrow up.

“I rather it be you taking the oxygen from my lungs.” I mumble under my lack of breath, making sure that he couldn’t hear me.

“What was that, Tyler?” Josh leans forward slightly.

“Nothing….” I giggle again, closing my eyes tight.

“Well, can we do vitals now?” He moves to the side of the bed, grabbing the stethoscope from around his neck.

“Fight me!” I yell as loud as my crappy lungs allowed me to. Josh chuckles softly, removing the pillows one by one and setting them on a chair next to us.

“Maybe later, Ty.” He whispers gently, putting his stethoscope into his ears and pressing the cold metal to my chest. I let out a slight humpf, dropping my head back and rolling my eyes.

“But, Josh.” I let out a small whine, making the 'o' longer than I should have, and kicking my feet slightly.

“No buts, and shush, I’m trying to listen.” I roll my eyes again but keep quiet until he’s done and about to leave.

“Josh….” He looks up from his clipboard, a questioning look on his face.

“Yes, Tyler?”

“C-can you stay for a little bit longer?” I look down at my crossed hands laying against my stomach, a small blush spreading on my cheeks. His face drops slightly, a frown plastered on his lips.

“I’m sorry, Ty, but I have more patients to go to. Maybe if I have time after that I’ll come see you again, and not just for pumping medication into your veins, yeah?” I try and hide my disappointment and give him as real of a smile as I can.

“Yeah, thats fine. I totally understand. If you have time. Have fun with your other patients.” I give him a thumbs up as he leaves, the frown still on his face.

“Bye, Tyler. I’ll see you later.” I wave gently before turning on my side as best as I could.

I sigh heavily as I see all of my pillows still on the chair, just out of arms length. Maybe I should just get some rest. ————————————————————————————

I wake up with the urge to cough my lungs out. At first it isn’t all that bad, just a couple of coughs here and there, but it soon turned into an all out coughing fit.

I sit up in the bed with some difficulty, grabbing my chest with one hand and coughing into my other. The coughing slowly begins to turn painful, my lungs almost feeling as if they were on fire.

I press my emergency call button, hoping that someone could help me stop coughing. When he comes into the room I’m slightly less excited than last time, especially after seeing his smile turn into a look of panic.

He rushes over to me and places one hand on my back, rubbing small circles into it.

“Tyler, are you okay? What caused this?” He asks in a rushed tone, his deep brown eyes staring into mine. I could only shake my head at him, my lungs still burning and coughs still leaving my body.

I could feel some liquid come up and into my hand, but I wasn’t quite sure what it was until I saw Josh’s eyes widen. He shoved a towel into my hand and moved to the phone to call for someone. I looked down at the rag and sighed, seeing a small trace of blood.

The coughing finally begins to calm down, only a few coughs escaping my lips.

“J-josh. I’m fine. It was just a coughing fit. It’s over now.” I wipe my mouth and hand with the rag before throwing it over the edge and on to the white tiled floor.

“We don’t know if it was just a coughing fit or not, and the blood is not a good factor. We are going to take you in for a CAT scan of your lungs to make sure that nothing is seriously wrong.” Josh walks back over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting his hand on top of mine. “You okay?” He looks into my eyes again, worry still evident but a smile now on his lips.

“Yeah…. I’m good. I could really use a coffee right now.” I return his smile, looking down at where his hand was placed on mine, causing butterflies to fly around in my belly. “Hey Josh…” I look up at him, a small smirk raising to my lips as I look as his questioning gaze. “Fight me.”

Before he can respond I’m coughing again. It isn’t as violent as it was before, just a few rough ones, but it quickly died down. I catch my breath for a minute, leaning my head back against the wall and groaning.

“This sucks.” Josh rubs my arm gently before standing up, looming over me as people started to come into the room to take me for my CAT scan.

“I know it does, Ty. It’ll get better.” He leans forward gently, “And, I’m not going to fight you….” He leans forward more, whispering into my ear now, “Because I know you’d win.” He backs up and gives me a smile before backing up so they could take me.

I’m helped into a wheelchair slowly, and they begin to roll me towards the door. I grin at Josh, rolling my eyes as I pass.

He mouths bye to me a gives a small wave as I am taken from the room. I wave back before leaning against the back of the wheelchair, resting my hands into my lap and giving as big of a breath as I could.

—————————————————————————————

After the CAT scan I get rolled back to my room. I want to know the result, but they told me they have to look over it closer and they’d get back to me. A young lady helps me back into my bed, placing the blanket back over my legs.

“Do you need anything before we go?” She smiles sweetly at me, a look of pity in her eyes.

“A knew set of lungs would be great.” I smile up at her, but I know my eyes show no emotion. She frowns gently, patting my arm before standing up fully.

“I know sweetie.” She turns and leaves, leaving me in my room by myself again. I turn onto my side and pull the blanket up over my body, clamping my eyes shut.

I really wish Josh was in here right now.

———————————————————— —————————

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. I turn on my back groggily, letting out a small groan.

Sitting up gently, I lean my head against the wall, rubbing my eyes.

“Sorry to wake you up, Tyler. I just thought maybe you’d like some coffee. I remember you saying before you left for you CAT scan that you’d really like one.” He walks further into the room, a coffee outstretched in his hand. “Wasn’t really sure how you took it, so I got one cream and two sugars. How I take mine.”

He hands me the cup gently before pulling the chair up close to my bed. I sip at the coffee gently, a small smile creeping to my lips.

“This is perfect, Josh. Thank you. Where did you even get this?” I look up at him with a grateful smile, the cup still close to my mouth. He gives me one of his glowing smiles, his eyes crinkling gently.

“Got it from the Gift Store, so I mean, it’s not the best.” I laugh a little at his smile, pulling the cup away from my face. I look down at my hands, eyes roaming over the cup.

They stop on sloppy black lettering written across it. I lift the cup up and read the words ‘Fight Me?’ written in sharpie. Directly underneath the lettering was a phone number scribbled in the same messy writing.

I look up with a questioning face, one eyebrow raised. The only response that he gives me is a small wink before he’s leaning forward and placing a small kiss on my dry and chapped lips. I smile into the kiss before I kiss him back gently.


End file.
